Vault or vaginal prolapse is a condition which occurs in women who have undergone a medical procedure such as a hysterectomy which has resulted in the utero-sacral ligaments which hold the vagina in position within the body cavity being severed or damaged. The result of such damage is that the vagina has a tendency to invert which is uncomfortable and unhealthy, and renders the vagina unsuitable for intercourse.
The condition has in the past been treated using one of various different procedures. Abdominal colposacropexy for example involves abdominal surgery which is undesirable. Zacharin's abdominal operation is another documented procedure in which the vagina is attached directly to the pelvic floor. Vaginal enterocole repair involves the attachment of the vault to the ileococcygeus muscle followed by posterior repair. Petros' infra-coccygeal sacropexy uses a nylon tape to “recreate” the utero-sacral ligaments.
Procedures performed via abdominal incision are particularly invasive and therefor not the preferred form of treatment. Procedures performed vaginally are however difficult to perform due to the close confines in which the procedure needs to be performed and the narrow passageway through which the surgeon must operate. It will be appreciated that attaching the distal end of the vagina to the pelvic floor in such a manner that the vagina is properly aligned and that the artificial ligaments thus created are of correct length and tension requires a great deal of skill and dexterity. An aim of the present invention is to facilitate the aforementioned vaginal procedure.